Heinrich Von Marzipan
"Guten Tag, mein Abigail!, So good uf you to join us." "Mein name is Heinrich Von Marzipan!, I zink ve haff made zat clear vhen ve vere last met in Guatemala!" "Und vhy is zis candy is so important, to you?" "I vould never do zat, mein Jessica. Onvard, Schnell, schnell!" "Ach Liebchen, I say so many zings I do not mean, Like "Oh, no more gumdrops for me." Or "Who vould like some uf mein lollipops?", Start on ze test!" '' ''"Abigail, Not content vith mere victory, I see, You haff come here to rubbing mein face!, Haffn't you?" '' ''"Oh Bless you, Abigail Lincoln, Bless you." "Ze food uf ze Kids Next Door Prison vas awful, So yesterday, I took ze seed out uf mein pocket und I ate it!" "I have to get back to vork. It's apart of the vedding. No Scillian can ever refuse a request ein his daughter's vedding day." "I'm in lesbians with you" "Abigail, I, I never got ein chance to zank you for saving me." Oh my god. I'm back. I'm home. All the time, it was... Ve finally did it. screaming You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you! God damn you all to hell! "Not so coordinated, anymore, Are ve, mein kinderlein?, Was Ist Du?!" "Who must now go to help, undo ze wrongs I haff done, Zanks for not giving up on me, Abigail, Until ve meet again, Auf Wiedersehen!" Heinrich Von Marzipan is Numbuh 5's personal arch-rival in candy hunting. He/She is based on the Nazi villains from the Indiana Jones films, and is stated to be the son/daughter of a famous German candy maker. He and Abigail have known each other for many years and share a storied and largely unexplained history. The two apparently became enemies after a mysterious incident in Guatemala five years ago that that culminated in him being caught redhanded with a bag of stolen candies and being grounded for a month. He/She wears a dark green pants with dark brown belt, dark brown gloves, red neckerchief, light brown vest, grey shirt, monocle, pith helmet and heavy dark brown boots. He/She is a obese boy/beautiful slender girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Heinrich first appeared in [[Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S.]], where he opens the hidden tomb of "King Two Tons-of-Candy" with a Blurpleberry Jewel stolen from Numbuh 5, and upon doing so turns into a giant candy monster. Due to him not sharing any of the candy, however, it tastes like asparagus to him, and he tries to destroy Abigail for "sabotaging" his candy. He is returned to normal when Numbuh Five reclaims the candy jewel.'' In [[Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.]], Heinrich finds a volcano containing chocolate lava that turns anything that touches it to chocolate in the jungle within the jungle gym at Gallagher Elementary School and steals the first grade's pet rabbit, intending to turn it into a real chocolate bunny. Heinrich is thwarted by Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2, as well as a girl by the name of Jessica, and ends up falling into the crater of the volcano to his apparent death. At the end of the episode, however, he is seen emerging from the volcano as a chocolate monster.'' He returns in [[Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.]], which directly continues this storyline, to enact his revenge on Numbuh 5. He explains that after being turned to chocolate, everything he touched was turned into chocolate as well, which initially worked out well for him. After a time, however, Heinrich grew tired of chocolate and began craving a cheeseburger. When he tried to eat one, it turned into chocolate, and he soon realized that he could not eat anything but chocolate. He is defeated through Abigail's clever use of "Marshmallows", marshmallows found on Mars, and is taken to the KND Arctic Prison, where the Kids Next Door scientists return him to normal. While incarcerated, Heinrich receives a package from Numbuh 5 containing a cheeseburger. Unfortunately for him, though, it has pickles on it, which he hates. In [[Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.]], Heinrich had been kidnapped from prison by Black John Licorice and his band of evil Licorice Pirates, who need a candy seed that Heinrich selfishly ate in order to break a curse bestowed on them for cutting down licorice trees. Numbuh 5 joins forces with Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates in order to track down Black John and rescue Heinrich. Together, Stickybeard and Abby succeed, and Heinrich is once again sent to Arctic Prison. It is also revealed here that Heinrich was at one point Stickybeard's cabin boy. In [[Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.]], his final appearance, the incident in Guatemala 5 years ago is explained. In order to create pieces of ancient golden caramel, a magic ritual was performed that took away the most valued quality of the human in question and turned their quality into five pieces of delicious caramel with flavor depending on the quality taken. When Heinrich did this to himself, he selfishly ate all of his caramels, causing him to lose the quality he sacrificed forever. Knowing that Heinrich could not control his greed, Abigail left him behind, and Heinrich blamed her for bringing this curse upon him. Five years later, he tricks Abigail into a truce and uses the ritual to connect all the KND within half the continent and perform the same ritual using the massive amounts of candy contained inside them, affecting all the operatives in the treehouses. Heinrich taunts the now nerdy and pathetic Numbuh five as he eats all her caramels, but before he eats her last one Numbuh 5 reveals that she has been keeping Heinrich's last piece of caramel from five years ago, and thus his last chance to break the curse, waiting for him to learn how to share his candy. In a fit of blind fury Heinrich pushes her aside and takes the caramel, and when he is about to eat it, Abigail reminds him of how he used to be and how much she cares about him. Thus, Heinrich is driven to tears and gives her back the caramel, thus breaking the curse. It turns out that Heinrich is really a beautiful young girl named Henrietta Von Marzipan, She was Numbuh 5's best friend. Category:characters Category: males Category:Females Category:villains Category:Friends Category:Redeemed Villains Category:German Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By Candi Milo Category:Slender Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Monocle-Wearing Characters Category:Eye-Wearing Characters Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Blonde Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pith Helmet-Wearing Characters Category:Hat-Wearing Characters Category:Neckerchief-Wearing Characters Category:Gloves-Wearing Characters Category:Braided-Haired Characters Category:Explorers Category:Candy-Loving Characters Category:Characters With Beautiful Eyelashes Category:Short-haired Characters Category:Long-haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Grey Shirt-Wearing Characters Category:Light Brown Vest-Wearing Characters Category:Dark Green Pants-Wearing Characters Category:Dark Brown Belt-Wearing Characters Category:Dark Brown Boots-Wearing Characters Category:Villains Turned Into The Good Side Category:Not Always Evil Category:Not Completely Evil